Mixed With Music
by xxrhythmxx
Summary: Momoko and the others begin to get suspicious of Aya, the new girl in their class, since she looks just like the new idol on TV. When they find the truth at a concert, will they befriend the girl, or will they hate her?
1. Who's She?

Mixed With Music

**Dreamchaser25: Hey peoples.**

**Brick: Hi Dream. Got any news for us?**

**Dreamchaser25: Yeah. I'm writing a new fanfic where you guys and the PPGZ are famous superstars.**

**Butch: Really? o.O**

**Miyako: *screams and falls over***

**Kaoru: My bad, I put a spider on her.**

**Dreamchaser25: Kaoru, if you ever do that again, I will hurt you.**

**Boomer: Yikes..**

**Momoko: ANYWAYS~. Dream doesn't own anybody, except the students who are named. Have fun :D**

Chapter 1: Who's She?

"Momoko, did you hear about the new student that is being enrolled in our class?" Miyako asked her orange-haired friend when they walked into the classroom.

"Actually no. But I wonder what the new student looks like. Who knows, we might come to like them!" she replied to her bubbly friend's out-the-wall random question.

"This is boring I tell you!" a masculine voice complained diagonal from Momoko's seat.

She frowned a bit as she said "Brick, you always think it's boring. Anyways, do you have any idea who the new student might be?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "Beat's me, Blossy"

The teacher walked in as they sat down and said "Alright class! I'd like to introduce you guys to a new student. You can come in now!"

As soon as she said that, a girl with waist length brown hair walked into the caught everybody's attention.

She was dressed in a ruffled white tanktop, black jeans and silver jeweled sneakers, her brown eyes glowing brightly. She was beautiful

"I don't wish to tell my name, but you can call me Rhythm instead. It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

_I don't want to tell them I'm the new popstar idol. Man, I'd never get rid of the fanboys and fangirls if I do that!_

She walked to an empty seat in the back, behind the tomboy Karou and sighed a bit as the teacher announced it was a free period.

Several boys rushed up to her and started asking what her next class was, if she was single. They kept asking her until the person sitting next to her stood up and placed his hand on her desk.

"She just enrolled here. You guys should respect her enough to give her space and let her answer when she's ready to" he said, flicking his dark brown hair out of his face.

The other boys muttered their apologies, and headed back to their seats.

"Thank you for getting them to leave me alone" she told him.

"No problem. My name is Jason. Let me know if you need anything else" he said as he turned to leave. Rhythm smiled a bit.

"Hey Rhythm, do you happen to have any favorite music artists?" A blonde haired boy asked her.

She turned her head and looked at him and replied "Yeah I do. Some of them are Maroon 5, Three Days Grace, The Offspring, PPGZ & RRBZ, and also Aya."

The kids in the back of the class squealed at the mention of Aya's name.

_Holy crap! The students in here are fans of mine? Wow.. reality check next time around!_

"I have tickets to Aya's upcoming concert too. Would you guys like them?" she asked them.

Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Brick, Boomer and Butch quickly told her yes as they got a concert ticket.

"How come I didn't get a concert ticket?" a snobbish voice demanded in front of Rhythm.

"Himeko, she just transferred and barely knows anybody. Leave her alone" Kaoru said as the snob left.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

Rate and Review please~


	2. Exposed Feelings

Mixed With Music

Chapter 2: The Exposed Feelings

Rhythm sweatdropped as Himeko walked off, obviously pissed off thanks to Kaoru's comment.

"Hey Rhy-chan, why don't you hang out with us and eat with us since its lunch time?" Butch asked the brunette.

She tipped her head back and said "If it's alright with you guys, then sure!"

"Sweet!" Momoko cheered.

**-In the Cafeteria-**

"Rhythm, will you please tell us more about yourself" Miyako asked excitedly.

"Well.. What is it you guys want to know about me?" she replied nervously.

_Please don't ask why I look like Aya Segawa.._

"Why do you look like Aya?" Jason asked out of nowhere.

_Crap! When did he get here!_

"Genetics maybe?" she shrugged.

"Rhythm, what time is the concert tonight?" Kaoru muttered as she gulped down her carton of milk.

"Oh, it's at 6 PM, why?" she raised an eyebrow.

The cafeteria went silent as the loudspeaker said "Will Rhythm Takahara please report to the front office for pick up."

"Ah. My brother must be here to get me. I have a doctors appointment at 2" she lied as she dumped her tray and grabbed her bag.

"Rhythm! Here!" they said as the each fastened a ribbon around her wrists.

Rhythm smiled as she said thanks, and left.

-Aya's POV-

_Thank goodness I was signed out of school. I hate lying to them though.._

I headed out front and tossed my bag into the back seat of the car as we drove towards the concert hall. We drove for about 3 hours and I headed to my dressing room to get ready.

I sighed as I put on my single strapped concert dress and heels and head out onto the stage by the time it's 6 PM. I look down in the crowd and I can't believe my eyes. Momoko and the others actually came.

-Normal POV-

Aya walked onto the sage as the lights dimmed a bit. "Everyone, I'm gonna sing my newest song. I hope you all enjoy it!" she said as the concert went pitch black, and the only lights were the flashing lights from the stage.

_**I can be tough, I can be strong**_

_**But with you, It's not like that at all.**_

_**There's a girl, who gives a sh*t**_

_**Behind this wall, you just walk through it**_

_**And I remember all those crazy things you said**_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here.**_

Aya almost felt herself crying, and she saw the tears in the crowd's eyes too.

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you **_

_**Here, here, here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have near, near, near**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

_**I love the way you are**_

_**It's who I am, don't have to try hard**_

_**We always say, say it like it is**_

_**And the truth is that I really miss**_

_**All those crazy things you said**_

_**You left them running through my head**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here.**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**_

_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_

_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know**_

_**That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know**_

_**That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go**_

_**Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go**_

_**Let go, let go, let go**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Damn, damn, damn**_

_**What I'd do to have you near, near, near**_

_**I wish you were here.**_

As the music died, the whole crowd jumped out of their seats cheering for her.

She tilted her face down as tears fell down her face as she waved goodnight to the crowd. Exiting the stage, she headed back to her dressing room, only to run into the guys from school.

"No way.. Rhythm?" Momoko and Brick managed to ask.

"I think you guys must have me confused with someone else." she said as she ran change to her normal clothes, them getting enough time to see the ribbons on her wrists.

"That's Rhythm! Wait.. Rhythm is Aya Segawa! Why didn't she tell us? Why would she lie about something that huge?" Miyako asked.

Rhythm slid against the dressing room door sobbing, afraid that they would hate her, as she managed to choke out "I'm sorry guys. I couldn't tell you who I was because I didn't want you guys to hate me for being an idol."

Brick and the others looked at one another, knowing the pain that Aya is keeping locked up. Jason knocked on the door and sighed.

"Rhythm.. no.. Aya.. let me in please. I want to talk to you." he pleaded. Reluctantly, she opened the door a bit and let him in.

The others blinked in surprise as they headed home, since it was getting late and they had school tomorrow.

"No matter what. We won't tell anybody that Rhythm is Aya. We'll be her friends, and we'll be there no matter what." Butch said as they walked.

"Yeah!" they cheered as the decided to stop by for icecream.

"Rhythm, I know I barely know you, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her, knowing the song was about him.

She nodded and hugged him tightly, muttering a small thank you.

-The Next Day-

Rhythm and Jason walked into the classroom and sat down, the others smiling as they gave her a small bag with random goodies in it. Her eyes lit up as she secretly snacked a few out of each of them.

"Rhythm. We want to be friends, but don't keep any more huge secrets, alright?" they smiled as she agreed.

The bell rang to go to next class, and they found a letter in her desk. Kaoru unfolded it as they all read it, since they were the last ones left in the classroom.

_Dear Aya,_

_Mama is doing fine in America. It must be lonely by yourself. I'm sorry I left you when you were only 10. Six years is a long time to live without anybody. Are you enjoying Tokyo High, and the life of an idol? I always watch your concerts when they're being broadcasted. It hurts my heart so much to be away from you._

_Have you made any new friends? Who knows, you might also fall in love one day. Sweetie, I promise you, I'll visit you one day. You haven't really talked to anybody about your past ever since your father passed away when you was 5._

The guys had tears in their eyes while the girls were sniffling.

_You managed to escape foster home after foster home. I'm proud of you, Aya._

_Write back soon,_

_Hoshiko Segawa._


	3. Full Out Concert

Mixed With Music

Chapter 3: Full Out Concert

Rhythm skipped off down the hall with Jason, in a rush to get to Biology. Kaoru slipped the letter into her bag, deciding she'll give it to her when they go to leave school.

"Alright class. Pick up your daily bellringer sheets and a flashback paper and get started." the teacher said as she left the room. She slid her phone out of her pocket and texted a message to her manager.

_Hey. It's Aya. I'll be sleeping over at Momoko's house tonight, so don't expect me to be home, except to get a pair of clothes. But I will show up for voice practice. Just make sure you don't forget._

She finished her bellringers and tucked them into her binder. She nods off for a few minutes until she heard two paper-like noises. She looks down on her desk and there's two ripped pieces of paper.

"What the hell?" she whispered as she opened them. She blinked to find out it was the PPGZ and RRBZ's number. She added them into her cell since the teacher was still out of the room.

"Rhythm Takahara, please report to the counsler's office" she heard the intercom say. She shrugged and picked her stuff up, heading to the office to see what they wanted. Ms. Koizumi was waiting for her.

"Take a seat, Miss Segawa" the counsler said.

"Wait, how do you know who I really am?" Rhythm asked suspiciously.

"I'm the counsler, I'm suppposed to know who you are." she said.

"So why am I here?" Rhythm asked again.

"You guys can come in now" Ms. Koizumi spoke.

Rhythm turned around to see the RRBZ and PPGZ in their concert clothes.

"We want to perform a concert with you. And well, we won't accept no for an answer!" the girls squealed happily.

"Alright. This will be fun" Rhythm said as she drags everyone to the concert stage near her job.

She blinked to see a crowd of people already there cheering. She raised an eyebrow and saw Jason waving hi. She smiled as she hands everybody a microphone.

Momoko got a pink one, Miyako an aquamarine one, Karou got a green one, while Brick, Boomer and Butch got a dark red one, navy blue and forest green microphone, while she got a gold one. But there was one girl on stage other than Rhythm.

"No way! Siren-chan!" the boys said.

"Yo! Mind if I join in?" Siren asked as she smiled.

The boys nodded their head as Aya spoke.

"How is everybody doing?" she shouted into the microphone.

"Enjoy the concert and rock out to the music!" Siren said as the music started.

**(Aya)**

**I see the world in black and gray**

**Broken dreams of a runaway**

**Escape the world to medicate**

**Symptoms gone but disease remains.**

**If the vision dies, will it ever breathe again?**

**(Brick)**

**Oh, I've got to let go of this illusion**

**This is the end of me, you are my remedy**

**Oh, it's taking its toll - this pollution**

**This is the end of me, you are my remedy**

**Where you stop is where you'll start again.**

**(Siren, Momoko and Kaoru)**

**I hold the weight of sorrow deep**

**Wide awake, but my mind's asleep.**

**(Miyako, Boomer and Butch)**

**Familiar needle scratches on my skin**

**Like a record warped with ill content**

**(Everybody)**

**I've got to let go of all of this**

**It's the end of me, my remedy**

"Everybody! I'm going to let my friend Siren sing this one! Enjoy it, okay?" Brick hollered.

_**(Siren)**_

_**You're worth so much**_

_**It'll never be enough**_

_**To see what you have to give**_

_**How beautiful you are**_

_**Yet seem to far from everything**_

_**You're wanting to be**_

_**You're wanting to be..**_

_**Tears falling down again**_

_**Tears falling down..**_

_**(Butch and Siren)**_

_**You fall to your knees**_

_**You beg, you plead**_

_**Can I be somebody else?**_

_**For all the times that I hate myself**_

_**Your failures devour your heart in every hour**_

_**You're drowning in your imperfection!**_

_**(Aya & Brick)**_

_**You mean so much that heaven would touch**_

_**The face of humankind for you**_

_**How special you are, revel in your day**_

_**You're fearfully and wonderfully made**_

_**You're wonderfully made!**_

_**(Miyako and Boomer)**_

_**Tears falling down again**_

_**Come let the healing begin!**_

_**(Jason)**_

_**You fall to your knees!**_

_**You beg, you plead**_

_**Can I be somebody else?**_

_**For all the times I hate myself?**_

_**Your failures devour your heart in every hour**_

_**You're drowning in your imperfection!**_

_**(Kaoru)**_

_**You're worth so much**_

_**So easily crushed**_

_**Wanna be like everyone else**_

_**No one escapes, every breath we take**_

_**Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons!**_

_**(Everybody)**_

_**You fall to your knees**_

_**You beg, you plead**_

_**Can I be somebody else?**_

_**For all the times that I hate myself**_

_**Won't you believe, yeah**_

_**All the things I see in you**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Drowning in imperfection!**_

By the time they all caught their breath, the crowd was going wild.

"Aya! Marry me!"

"Butch, be mine!"

"Call me, Brick!"

"You're awesome, Kaoru!"

"Boomer, Miyako, you're too cute!"

"You rock Jason!"

But there was no comments for Siren. She put the microphone up to her lips as she twists it around, changing the background from sunny to a wonderful starry night sky.

"How did she do that!" some of the crowd cheered.

_**Take a flight mirai he hateshinaku tsudzuku imajineeshon aru kagiri**_

_**(Take off and fly, the future stretches out as long as you have imagination)**_

_**Mainichi oonaji koto no kurikaeshi bakara de**_

_**(Each day, we just repeat the day before)**_

_**Heibon da keredo sorenari ni shiawase**_

_**(Even though that's boring, I'm happy)**_

_**Dakedo itsumo nani ka tarinai ki ga shiteru**_

_**(But I always feel like something is missing)**_

_**Kore ga hontou ni boku ga nozondeta michi nano?**_

_**(Is the path I chose really the correct one?)**_

_**Kagami no naka utsuru jibun**_

_**(I look at myself in the mirror)**_

_**(Itsukara kurai kao shiteta?)**_

_**Since when did I look so sad?**_

_**Iitai koto itte yaritaiyou ni yatte**_

_**(Say what you want to say, Do what you want to do)**_

_**Arinomama de tobidasou!**_

_**(And just like that, fly away!)**_

Momoko and the others looked in surprise as Siren sang and danced. They couldnt help but dancing to. They understood the song so clearly.

Aya smiled as she danced next to Siren.

_**Take your time mayowazu ni**_

_**(Take your time, don't get discouraged)**_

_**Tamerai furikitte**_

_**(Overcome your hesitation)**_

_**Tsuyoi kimochi takaku sore he!**_

_**(Use these powerful feelings and fly high in the sky!)**_

_**Kokoro wo tokimekasu yume toka kibou toka! Akiranai de susmou Carry on!**_

_**(Continue your journey while holding all the hopes and dreams that make your heart jump!)**_

_**Maybe donnani hekon datte harery yo, sono kimochi mo dono sora mo!**_

_**(Even when your feeling down, your feelings will be lifted along with the clouds!)**_

_**Yume wo te ni ireru zettai kakujitsu na, houteishiki wa nai kedo be all right!**_

_**(I don't have a certain way to fulfill my dreams, but it'll be alright!)**_

_**Take a flight mirai he hateshinaku tsudzuku imajineeshon aru kagiri**_

_**(Take off and fly, the future stretches out as long as you have imagination!)**_

Siren bowed as she ended her song. At this point, the whole stage was cheering loudly.

"Siren! Siren! Siren! Siren! Siren!" was all that could be heard. She walked over to a pair of girls in the crowd.

"And what's your names? We're gonna let the fans sing a song too." Siren told them.

"My name? Lennia Evans and Karesa Evans." she said as she climbed onstage.

"Well Lennia & Kares, it's definitely your night to shine." Momoko said.

"We want to actually dedicate the song we're going to sing to the RRBz, the PPGz, Aya, Siren and Jason." Lennia and her sister said into the mic, causing a silence to fall over the crowd as the singers looked at them.

"It's our first time being on a stage with anybody. So we want to give this song to them!" they said as the singers hugged them.

"This song is called DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again!" Karesa shouted.

_**(Lennia)**_

_**So we're back in the club**_

_**Get that body rocking from side to side!**_

_**Karesa**_

_**(Si-side to side)**_

_**Thank god the week is done!**_

_**I feel like a zombie gone back to life!**_

_**(ba-back to life)**_

_**(Lennia)**_

_**Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands u!**_

_**No control of my body**_

_**(Karesa)**_

_**Ain't I seen you before?**_

_**I think I remember those eyes, eyes eyes, eyes, e-e**_

_**(Both sisters)**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**Yeah baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

They looked to see Brick dancing with Momoko, Boomer dancing with Miyako, Butch dancing with Kaoru (surprisingly), Jason and Aya rocking out on guitar and Siren rocking the drums. Even the crowd was dancing with each other!

_**So dance, dance!**_

_**Like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

_**Gonna get you right!**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**(Lennia)**_

_**Keep downing drinks like this**_

_**Not tomorrow, not just right**_

_**Now now now, now n-now now!**_

_**(Karesa)**_

_**Gonna set the roof on fire**_

_**Gonna burn this mother f**k**_

_**Down down down, down d-down down**_

_**Hands up when the music drops**_

_**We both put our hands up!**_

_**Put your hands on my body!**_

_**Swear I seen you before!**_

_**I think I remember those **_

_**Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, e-e**_

_**(Both)**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again**_

_**Yeah baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**So dance, dance!**_

_**Like it's the last, last night of your life, life**_

_**Gonna get you right!**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**(Lennia; Awesome rapping)**_

_**In the cover of the music**_

_**Get naked baby**_

_**I'm sorry chica!**_

_**Better holla at Tyronne!**_

_**Let him know how I jump through your foot loop**_

_**Scolla chica two can**_

_**We're from blocka blocka o polaca**_

_**Where the boys lose like a wacka flacka!**_

_**Ooh no man, it's global was'up Colale flacka!**_

_**I wanna be your giant, no not your dada!**_

_**Dale abre ai Papa Nicholas!**_

_**Baby let me see**_

_**Yo soi un Juanito **_

_**Que stato taito!**_

_**Yo frecko, no ok**_

_**(Karesa)**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**Yeah baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**So dance, dance!**_

_**Like it's the last, last night of your life, life!**_

_**Gonna get you right!**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**Yeah baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

_**So dance, dance!**_

_**Like it's the last, last night of your life, life!**_

_**Gonna get you right!**_

_**Cause baby tonight!**_

_**The DJ got us falling in love again!**_

Lennia and Karesa looked at each other, and then several fireworks went off. They shook hands with the singers on stage as everybody went home for a good nights rest, except for Aya, who followed Momoko and the others.

"We'll see everybody again someday, right?" Miyako shouted to Lennia, Siren and Karesa.

"Definitely! It was good to be meet you guys for once!" they shouted back as all the lights shut off and they walked inside their own homes.


	4. Aya's Song

Mixed With Music

Chapter 4: Through Perserverance!

Ater everybody went to their own homes, Rhythm laid on the bed in Momoko's spare room, staring at the ceiling as the concert ran through her head.

"You know, I haven't had that much fun in a long time." a voice spoke up from next to the bed.

Rhythm turned her head to see Kaoru with a book and pen.

"What's that for?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we want to teach you to be able to sing in Japanese. So, that way you can be even more famous" Kaoru replied.

Rhythm shifted her head to where she was staring at the wall. She felt a weight on the bed and noticed that the raven haired girl must have decided to crash on the bed too. She sweatdropped and poked her cheek, only to realize its helpless.

"Japanese, huh.." she muttered as flipped through the book.

"Mi..do..ri" she sounded the word out, with some trouble. She saw a green strip of marking next to the word. _Midori must be saying that Green is the word in English._

She stayed up until 8 AM studying the words, how to spell them, even tested herself on them. When she was nodding off to sleep, she got dressed and went for a long run.

"Why are you up so early?" she heard Jason ask her.

"Kaoru decided to teach me Japanese. It's not easy, but I'm learning." she replied.

He smiled at her as he muttered "Will you sing for me?"

She looked at him and said "I'll give it a try!"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and it was as if the whole world stopped to listen.

_**Sakihokore ai yo kanashimi no tibira wo hiraite**_

_**Ataerareta kono shirushi wa kimi e no akashi **_

_**Mamoritai kara!**_

_**Ikuri imi wo sagashite ita ano toli boku wa**_

_**Kimi wo shiri kokoro wa onaji hikari wo mitsumete ita**_

_**Haruka tooku de meguriatta sore ga shukumei naraba**_

_**Tomo ni shinji ikiyou**_

"That song is called Towa No Hana", Brick said as him and his brothers headed up to them.

Rhythm only nodded her head as she fell over unconscious.

"Rhythm!" Jason shouted as he shook her roughly. He picked her up and put her on his back, carrying her around while she slept.

"You know, she's kinda cute asleep." Butch muttered, only to get whacked upside the head by Boomer.

"Ow, what?" he complained through gritted teeth as his brother told him the fact that he was dating Miyako, and Butch dating Kaoru.

He sighed as the sound of a ringtone echoed from Rhythm's pocket. He flipped the cell open to see who was calling.

_Incoming Call_

_Kaoru_

_Answer/Ignore_

Butch pressed the answer key and spoke "Hey Kaoru. Rhythm seemed to have stayed up all night studying Japanese, so she's pretty much worn out. I heard she has another concert tonight, so she's resting."

_Well, that explains why she isn't here. I accidentally crashed on her so.. _

"We'll bring her by later along with some milkshakes." he told her.

_Good._ _Can you pick me up a Apple Dreisoi from the baker?_

"Sure. Bye.", he said as he hung up.

-At Momoko's House-

"We brought milkshakes and a moderately drowsy singer" Brick said as he walked into the room. Momoko was still out cold. He took Rhythm off Jason's back and threw her onto the still dozed off red-head, waking them both up.

"Ow! What the he- Rhythm?" Momoko nearly yelled.

"Huh? Oh hi Momoko. Brick threw me" she told her.

"Ah! I have to get ready for the concert!" Rhythm paniced as she quickly went to change.

They glanced at the clock on the wall. _7:45 PM_

"We slept too long." Momoko sweatdropped as she kicked Brick out of the room and changed.

Rhythm rushed to the stage to find out that they decided to cancel her concert.

"You guys can't do that!" she hollered.

Rhythm grabbed a microphone and headed out onto stage just as her fans was beginning to leave.

"No.." she whispered.

_**Doushite doushite suki nan darou**_

_**Konna ni namida afereteru**_

The crowd turned around as they heard her sing. Their eyes were wide with surprise, since they didn't know Aya could sing in a different language.

_**Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite**_

_**Nano mo utaenakatta**_

_**Sukoshi hanareta basho**_

_**Soko ga watashi no ibasho datta**_

_**Kimi no hitomi no oku ni an hi samishisa wo mitsuketa**_

_**Futari niteru no hana?**_

_**Kisukeba itsu no tonari ni ite kurerta.**_

_**Doshoute konna ni suki nan darou**_

_**Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo**_

_**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**_

_**Tooku hanarete wakatta yo!**_

The crowd went wild and cheered.

"Everybody, I want to thank you for coming out tonight. I'd like to let the PPGZ take the stage now!" she shouted as Momoko walked on stage in a angel-pink dress, Miyako in a pale blue dress and Kaoru in a pair soft green dress, thanks to Miyako's endless begging.

_**(Momoko)**_

_**I opened a picture book, hiding myself in my bed**_

_**Papa and Mama don't notice it**_

_**Hi, Mr. Rabbit**_

_**Keep stopping the clock**_

_**Please take me beyond the page**_

_**I don't want to say here anymore.**_

_**(Miyako)**_

_**The dream I had, is still a dream, resonating in Wonderland**_

_**There's a voice that is still hearable to me**_

_**I'm anxious for a midnight adventure**_

_**Please tell me the sequel for this**_

_**Before the night is over.**_

_**(Kaoru)**_

_**Don't look at me sweetly forever**_

_**Milk and Sugar are un-needed**_

_**Hello, Mr. Rabbit. What's going on with you?**_

_**You seem taciturn lately**_

_**Beyond the page, it's always the same**_

_**I don't want to stay there anymore.**_

_**(All Three)**_

_**I 've stopped dreaming. I'm not miserable now.**_

_**There's a voice that can't be rememebered anymore**_

_**My new dress can't get dirty**_

_**I can't play together, so it's goodbye to Alice**_

_**(Momoko)**_

_**The second hand started moving**_

_**The released magic will have clouded up the truth**_

_**Wonderland that had appeared with me**_

_**Take me to there again!**_

_**I don't intend on growing up**_

_**There's birds flying in the eternal sky**_

_**I have no choice, but to look up now.**_

_**(Miyako)**_

_**The picture book that Mama gave me?**_

_**I had already burned it.**_

The crowd was clapping loudly, until Aya fell over again, only this time with a burning fever.

Siren came out of nowhere, scooping her friend up and racing her to the nearest hospital.

She bursted through the emergency room, followed by the staff as they took her to get her examined.

"Please be okay, Aya-chan!" Siren prayed silently.


End file.
